In blackjack generally the objective is to reach 21 or have a value that is greater than the dealer. Many blackjack games have features that allow players to win substantially higher payouts than standard blackjack like “Spanish Blackjack” or “Royal Match”. A drawback to those games is that the payouts are not related to a 21 objective. The psychological focus of the player is reaching as close to 21 as possible and beating the dealer.